villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a villainess from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. History Ember McLain is a hard rocking ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Ember's appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Appearances Making her debut in Fanning the Flames ''with her famous song "Remember", Ember used her abilities and popstar status to dominate the world, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam. You can bet ''that ''keeps him busy while Ember busies herself with her plans of world domination. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights Ember, but she is still way too powerful and traps him in a swirling purple vortex. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker Foley to sing on stage. His horrible singing causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember, whose powers and flaming hair then fizzle out to nothing as a result. She is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone by Danny, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. You know he's annoying her when she yells at him to "Stop saying my name!" She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode ''"13", where she was shown in a line heading directly through the Ghost Portal. Jack was idiotically pressing a button which opened the portal doors telling his family that whenever you press it, you open the doors "Like this" so you shouldn't press it. Anyway, just as it was Ember's turn to exit the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 alongside Kitty and Shadow cut in front of her on his motorcycle. She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode Pirate Radio where Ember creates a song that adults get hypnotized by (actually a mellow, ballad version of Remember) so that they go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's back". With this, she teams up with Captain Youngblood. However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode. She came back in Reign Storm with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark was woken up. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. In Identity Crisis, Danny, Sam, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode, since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. In an alternate future (seen in The Ultimate Enemy), Ember is overweight and can no longer sing due to her vocal cords being damaged by Dark Danny. She attacks regular Danny along with some of his enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future self gave them. She makes a cameo in The Fright Before Christmas as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. In Beauty Marked Sam used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina, and later in Prince Aragon's castle, Sam wore similar make-up. In Girls' Night Out, Ember teams up with Kitty and Spectra in a joint attempt to eliminate all men. This is the episode where her new song "Girl's Night Out" is played with Jazz as a backup singer. It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend (this was establish only for Ember to have something in common with Kitty and Spectra). Ember's final appearance was in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality Ember is a hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in The Ultimate Enemy for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick"). She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants (Fanning the Flames). She is not above revenge. In all the episodes she was featured as a villain, she has either tried to hurt Danny and/or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest, as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only mind control or changing one's emotions. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a influential teenager with her own "little" desires). Little is known about her human life. Although judging by her lyrics to her song "Remember" it is theoried that she committed suicide by self cremation, but that is unclear. Her life could've been around the 1970's or 80's because of her use of that time's slang. Powers and Abilities Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show; including but not limited to: flight, invisibility, intangibility, and ghost rays. She also appears to have pyrokinesis, using her flaming hair at least once- which explains name. Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. If people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. She is an expert electric guitar player. In the episode Fanning the Flames, she uses the guitar as a weapon when she plays a ghostly "love song" to place Danny under a love spell. This in turn makes him fall in love with Samantha Manson, his "platonic" girlfriend. The effect is broken by the end of the episode, but Danny and Sam fall in love on their own terms at the end of the series. Powers *'Flight:' Basic ghost power. *'Invisibility:' Basic ghost power. *'Intangibility:' Basic ghost power. *'Ghost Ray:' She can fire a pink blast. *'Teleportation:' She can disappear in a fire tornado. *'Ecto-Tornado Cage:' She can trap people in a tornado. *'Ecto-Bubble:' She can trap people in a pink ecto-bubble. *'Cheering/Chanting Overpowering' *'Super Strength:' When everyone was chanting her name, she is strong enough to defeat Danny. *'Pyrokinesis:' She uses her flaming blue hair as a blue fire attack. In one of the close-ups of Ember's guitar, a knob can be seen that points to icons representing the special abilities Ember can use. The icons shown are: *A music note (Presumably for normal music playing) *A heart symbol (Used for the love spell) *A skull (For the skull beam) *A fist (For the punch beam) *A spiral (For the hypnotizing spell) *A wave (A sound beam) *A flame (A flame attack) Trivia *She was voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Ghosts Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Musicians Category:Singing Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Succubus Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Hegemony Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Trickster Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Sorceress